mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Pinkie Pie
Pinkamena Diane "Pinkie" Pie was a pony of Outworld who came to Earth and was adopted as daughter of William Stracci, joining their family made her a psycho and made her get an insane second personality. Pinkie is the younger sister of Salvatore Stracci, Carmine Stracci and Wendy Corduroy. Biography Pinkie was born to a farming family in Equestria. In 2001 she tumbled down to Earth and lived on streets like a hobo, until one day a mobster from one of the Five Families - Stracci, Don Stracci pet her and took her home. Pinkie quickly become a crazy pony after she started sniffing cocaine and using heroin, being put almost in an asylum one day after. After serving as a torturer in The Five Families Mob War, she got quite a reputation. Pinka was the icon of the family after their crest. She was also known for exacting cruelty on her victims. She was still working for Straccis in 2016 when the family was led by good o'l Victoria Vale, who was better known under the nickname "Lady Arkham" until her death at the hands of Bruce Ultor after Pinkie came back from Total Drama: The Billion Bucks Multiverse Tour a year before. It is unknown for who Pinkie works today or anyone at all, but is known she is currently enrolled in France's Psycho Penitentiary Prison, a mental institution Luca Brasi was sent into back when he was 27. Going crazy In late September 2013 when a braincell in Pinkie's head exploded after using too much cocaine, heroin, alcohol and nicotine, she lost her mind completely and became a small-time psycho killer. Pinkie Pie calls up Rainbow Dash, who decides to meet at Stracci's mansion to bake some cupcakes. Upon arriving at Stracci's, however, she realises she will be part of the recipe, when Pinkie puts her to sleep with a needle and later wakes up in a basement tied to a stack of planks with a leather strap. The room shows lots of corpses and flesh from other ponies and humans, and Pinkie wears a dress made out of skins, pegasus wings and cutie marks. Pinkie goes onto tell Crash that she needs more "special ingredients, lol" for her cupcakes, informing her that her "number came up", and proceeds to cut her cutie mark and wings, followed by her internal organs and skull, at one point, even causing Dash to urinate and change her mane, go insane and die of pain. Extreme death for Dash, but a laughing day for Pinkie. She constantly makes jokes as she dismembers her body, like how glad she was to finally have a "friend" helping her, yet disappointed about her reaction and lack of toughness in dealing with the situation. She soon cuts Rainbow's body in half and glosses her teeth with Rainbow's guts. Rainbow Dash soon goes to the Never Never Land where she is tortured more by Shinnok and raped by Clurkicus. Pinkie had no time to wait to make cupcakes, after all, she was having an old friend for dinner. School days Among the Cornet Gang, Pie was probably the meanest and most brutal member, being the evilest bully and had little to no morals. She and Finn Mertens were also Lili Cornet's best friends and Pie was like an enforcer to the gang's second-in-command, Mertens. Despite being clearly insaner and meaner than him, she was ranked lower for some reason. Probably because Finn knew Lili better than Pie did. Pie and Peter Gordon were the only people among the group who were aware of Lili's deteriorating sanity and while Gordon became more reluctant to hang around her as the summer progressed on, Pie did not. On one of the last days of school, Pinkie, alongside her friend Finn Mertens, helped Lili ambush and attack an overweight Cuneo member named Fredo Buttowski (whom Cornet had wanted to get revenge on for not letting her copy his exam paper, and as a result had to take summer school in order to pass the grade). It was that day Pie had realised how crazy her friend really was. Although both Pinkie and Finn initially enjoy taunting Fredo about his weight problem (as shown when Pie says "Jezz, he sounds just like a pig that his fat Cuneo ass is"), he soon becomes a little shocked as Lili begins carving her family's name on Buttowski's belly with her switchblade. Before Lili is able to finish, Fredo manages to fight back and flees into the barrens. While Pie, Lili and Finn search for him under the barrens, the three of them encounter two other kids affiliated with a mob, named Silver Spoon and Sweetie Belle. The three bullies then break the dam that they had been working on and soon leave, losing interest in looking for Fredo. Pie was the one who suggested that they should break their dam down. As the summer progressed on, Pie becomes more aware of Lili's eroding sanity, but enjoys every minute of it since she is a psycho herself. She helps her in her "world war" against the "losers". In early July, Pie joins Lili in a violent rock fight against the losers, being the fourth one to flee away from the brawl (even though she had done the most damage to the losers, being the least emotionally involved). Though this was never fully seen nor explained, Pie apparently at one point approached the losers and almost joined them. In early August, she approached Rarity, Spoon, Belle, Fredo and Walter Manetti, along with Cuddles one day at the general store, warning them of Lili's deteriorating sanity if hers wasn't enough already. The "losers'" and Cornet gang's "war" supposedly ends soon after since Lili's father, Carl Cornet, has all the mob leaders of other kids sued and forced to leave the country. Driven totally to Insanity On May 25 2014 Pinkie goes totally insane when she thinks family doesn't like her anymore, temporarily becoming asocial, she even starts talking to inanimate objects. When getting more braincells lost and more and more using drugs, her poofy mane deflates even more. Since she can still be the cheerful Pinkie Pie she can also be - a dark, humourless with deflated hair psychopath serial killer, but even in that mode she still is sometimes cheerful and funny, if she wants to be. She used to support Johnny Corleone a lot which made her awesome for Johnny back when he was still alive. She seemed to not be so loyal and supportive to Lady Arkham, though, but the reasons were unknown. Her Pinkamena personality usually triggers when she does drugs or when she is sad or angry as fawk. Quotes Personality and traits Pinkie's attitude clearly indicates she suffers from schizophrenia, and depression when she starts talking to rocks and bags of flour, probably caused by the side effects of LSD and horrible, terrible and hideous drugs. She was raised by Don Stracci and was ordered to work 24/7 in his basement tormenting people as Pinkamena. What Don Stracci didn't see was that she was secretly snorting cocaine she got from the drug dealer behind the barbershop. Pinkie Pie is extremely bipolar, her dark and still more defunct side called Pinkamena, documented in many great written books and produced films by Vava Arbogastt, like MLP Cupcakes, is known as a killer and a cannibal. If you see a pink, creepy face looking at you, then it's time to count your last seconds until you're brutally murdered and eaten whole. Total Drama:TBBMT Pinkie is a deranged pony who was raised by the Straccis in France. Her usage of drugs made her get a second personality implanted into her pink brain called 'Pinkamena'. Pie also has some rather warped viewpoints on life, mostly due to rising up in communist Outworld. She initially believes that dictators like Joe Valirover, Pol Pot and Adam Bell were the greatest people alive and also seems to value collectivism over anything else. However, it appears that Pinkie is simply repeating what Shao Kahn told the general Outworld population and that these are not her own ideas. Pinkie has the distinction of being the first ever contestant to be voted off in the show's history. Initially, she appears to be extremely determined to redeem herself for her early elimination by living in the cargo hold for the entire season up until the VVE Bunny Rocket's destruction. Over time, this has a drastic effect on her original personality and she slowly becomes Pinkamena. Journal Entry Not exactly an immigrant pony you would wanna poke fun at. Pinkie might be a happy party animal at times, but she has a crazy, twisted and dark different personality in her. She is a complete monster without mercy, no matter how much the victim cries, begs or even if the victim pees itself - she will still kill you. Pinkie was probably the most dangerous remaining Stracci after the deaths of Salvatore and Ottaviano. Trivia *Pinkie is not the only pony killer in Outworld, as a shock ending: Apple Bloom is revealed as a killer-in-training under Pinkie's care. *Pinkie was the one who slowly tortured and killed Kyle Stracci after he betrayed the Stracci family to Corleones. She was ordered to kill him by Johnny Corleone himself. *She shares a few similarities to the Barzini mobster Victor Zsasz: **They both kill a large number of victims. ***They both had a easy innocent life but later became serial killers. ****When they kill someone they add a mark to themselves. *****Pinkie cuts off the cutie marks of ponies and wears them as clothing. ******Zsasz marks his body with a tally mark for every kill. *******If they ever met in other lifetime, like both being send to Never Land after death, they will no doubt be closest friends for eternity. Gallery Pinkie_knife.jpg|Pinkie Pie with a knife. Pinkie_Pie_2_sides.png|Pinkie good and Pinkie crazy. Pinkie_Pie_Kung_Lao_hat.png|Pinkie Pie as a rapper. Pinkie_Pinkamena_with_cleaver.jpg|Once you go mad, you can never go back... to reality. Pinkie_Pie.gif|Pinkie is happy as all hell. He_cums.jpg|She's coming for you... Pinkamena_with_tray_on_cupcakes.jpg|Pinkie is offering you some cupcakes. Twiley hugging Pinkie.jpg|Twilight Sparkle and normal Pinkie hugging. Theme song Pinkie Pie's theme song is Monster or Feel Like a Monster by Skillet. It is said to fit her very much. Category:Non Humans Category:Characters Category:Scary! Category:! Category:Tottal psychos Category:Characters with double personalities Category:The Godfather Category:Straccis Category:Mentioned Characters Category:MK Category:Former Good Guys Category:Serial Killers Category:Cute people Category:Cannibals Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Sadists Category:Druggies Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Antagonists Category:Tough Broads Category:Criminals Category:Total Drama contestants Category:They Stink! Category:Overweight characters